


A Heartfelt Invitation

by Accio_Kilt (tari_calaelen)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tari_calaelen/pseuds/Accio_Kilt
Summary: This is an assignment I wrote recently for a college English class I was required to take.  The assignment was supposed to be of real people but I kept drawing a blank.  So, rather than not doing the assignment I decided to wing it and this was the result.  The professor was not pleased but still awarded me 80/100 points.  I'm still not sorry.  Besides, it made my fandom co-author, calanor, cry so that is a good sign.  Anyway, enjoy...





	A Heartfelt Invitation

August 3, 1998

Dear Harry,

I hope this letter finds you well, in good spirits, and fully recovered from your injuries.  One does not rely on the drivel printed by the Prophet for such information. I trust you had an enjoyable birthday.  I understand that Disneyland is quite the experience.

Now that the repairs of the school have been completed and the new curriculum set in place, I wish to extend to you an invitation to return and complete your Seventh Year studies and in turn, your Hogwarts education. 

Now, I know what you would say if you were here, but please, hear me out first.  I am aware that you have been offered a guaranteed place at the Auror Academy by our new Minister.  Merlin knows you could probably give their Defense instructor a run for his galleons. But, are you truly prepared for that career?  Though the Ministry is willing to waive the requirements for you, it does you a disservice, if that is truly what you wish to do. You need the knowledge, training, and experience necessary to pass the required N.E.W.T.’s.  Skills are built progressively atop each other. If one or more are missing, the whole structure topples, and in the field, that can mean injury or lives lost. Something of which I’m sure you are aware.

Looking back on past conversations we have had and from observing you over the years, it is my impression that being an Auror is not what you truly want to do.  I would hate to see you step into a career because it is what is expected of you by others who don’t truly know you. I don’t believe you have ever been able to have control of your life.  Taking some time for contemplation and reflection would be a good idea. You can do that here while you finish your education. 

The Lake Tower has been opened and furnished for the use of the returning Eighth Years.  Only staff and the tower’s designated residents have access. There are individual rooms for each student, which include both individual lavatory and bathing facilities, and a study area. This would allow you much more privacy than you’ve had in the past.  All visitors to the school will need authorization in advance, no exceptions unless in an emergency. There will be as little disruption as possible.

Eighth Years will have no curfew and may go to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley during non-school hours, providing their Head of House is informed in advance.  Remus Lupin has kindly agreed to return and fill the position, as well as filling the new position of Administrative Assistant to the School Head. I look forward to working with Remus again. Please do not yell too loudly at him or at your godfather, as I asked both of them to keep confidence until I received approval from the school board.  That was received this morning, thanks in part to the new Were Civil Rights laws that have recently been passed.

I was finally able to gain approval for the new revised curriculum, which is long overdue. It includes classes in Culture and Traditions of Wizarding Life for our Muggleborn and Halfblood students, updated courses in Non-Magical Culture and Living for the Wizardborn, and new courses in Art, Music, and Athletics.  Other classes have been revamped as needed to bring them up to date. There is now a full-time career advisor on staff who will available to students during the week. Miss Granger has also located for us a gentleman from the States, named Gates, who has sent a team from his company to help make changes in the school’s wards to allow for the addition of a-- computer lab—I believe it is called?  She assures me it will go over quite well with the students. If successful, their initial use will be part of the Non-Magical Culture classes. 

Only Third through Seventh Years will be allowed to play on the Quidditch teams, but Pitch time will be allotted for recreational use.  The House Point system has been removed. The school’s focus now is on learning and broadening understanding between the magical and non-magical worlds, and hopefully avoiding further conflicts. 

Tutors have been engaged to help those students that need it.  All courses will have study groups. And counseling services have been arranged for those students still struggling with the trauma of The War.  Confidentiality vows have been taken by all parties involved.

I understand you have duties to perform as a member of Wizarding peerage, as do a few of the other Eighth Years.  Class schedules will be tailored to accommodate this, and allowances will be made for making up work missed. A separate small owlery has been included at the top of Lake Tower for the sole use of the Eighth Years.  Privacy and confidentiality wards have also been cast on all Floos. Eighth Year schedules are already adjusted for scheduled Wizengamot voting sessions. 

In essence, the other members of staff and I desire for all of our students to have a quiet, safe, secure, and productive environment in which to learn.  Something that has been lacking for far too long. Personally, I want that for you most of all. You deserve the opportunity to truly focus on your studies, explore a bit and determine where your interests truly lie so you can decide on a career that will be fulfilling for you.  And, you, and your fellow students, will have personnel and tools available to help you. Give it some serious thought. Talk it over with your godfather, Remus, and Miss Granger, before making a decision.

I look forward to hearing from you and hopefully to see you here on September 1 st .

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Master of Transfiguration

Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

 


End file.
